Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/TeamTiger
Day 1 Welcome to TeamTiger's Carnival Showcase 2015, where we are going to reveal some news about our latest projects, without further to say, we hope you enjoy! Day 2 To start, one game I want to talk about is Extintion , we announced this game in the Holiday Showcase, and since that day we havent revealed more about it besides that is a shooter and in what console its going to be released, now, I'll be honest with everyone and say that I haven't work so much in Extintion at all, I had some artwork that I was making but that's all, so why dont I explain some mechanics of the game? Extintion like previously mentioned, its a first person shooter that takes place on the future! But why are there aliens? The story tells that in a non too distant future, the Earth was invaded by aliens and soon, we were slaved by them, but not all of us. Liam is the main protagonist of the game, and you control him. You can do all things of a normal shooter, walk, run, jump, shoot enemies, and other thigns, but there is more things you can do, for example, in some modes, you can craft your own weapons, you can upgrade them also. If in some point at the stoy you kill an enemy, you can take his weapons and sometimes, parts of his armor, with some special outfits you can do things like walk on walls for some time, jump higher, and use some abilities.This armors wont be easy to obtain, but their uses would be worth them. This options wont be available in every part of the game, but in other modes, you can obtain them anytime. Day 3 Now its time to talk about another game, Holy Fighters. Holy Fighters its a SmashBros-like fighting game but with the characters being gods from different pantheons, Greek, Chinese, Hindu, Norse, Mayan, and Egyptian, right now, every pantheon has three gods, making a total of 18 gods in total. But we can reach further, thats why our next revealed gods will be: Athena (Godess of Wisdom) Hou Yi (Defender of the Earth) Vamana (Fifth Avatar of Vishnu, The dwarf) Loki (Trickster God) Ah Puch (God of Dead) Isis (Godess of Magic) You can see that we changed all the icons to look better. But the old mayan symbol, or the "Hunab Ku" symbol will still be used for the future game with the same name, Hunab Ku. Oh, also, we are finally revealing another pantheon! The mighty Roman Pantheon! Cupid (God of Love) Hercules (Champion of Rome) Janus (God of Portarls and Transitions) Mercury (Messenger of the Gods) Yes, Roman gods are in Holy Fighters! Now, you might notice that Hercules is in the Roman pantheon and Zeus, in the Greek, thats why Hercules is a roman champion, his greek counterpart is Heracles, but as we all know, Hercules is the most recognizable of this two, this happens also with Zeus and his roman counterpart, Jupiter. Even if they are not in the same pantheon, they can talk with each other...in Zeus' Myths! This works the same as Palutena's Guidance, if you select one player as Hercules and another one as other god at the stage Mount Olympus, and press the Down Taunt, or the Down direction on the D-Pad, Zeus will start talking and giving advices to his son, Hercules of how to beat his enemy, or facts he should know, in some cases, other gods can appear in this dialogues too! The Zeus' Myths will be soon added to the Holy Fighters page, so stay tuned for more news! To finish this holy day up, we'll reveal a new mode to the game called Pantheon Traveler that we could also call the "All-Stars" of the game, you will conserve your percentage trough the matches, and you can heal yourself between matches but you will have a limited times to heal yourself. Every match will consist of fighting all gods from a single pantheon, the next match, from other pantheon, an so go on. The rewards will be coins, random trophies and a trophy of the Glory Attack of the character you are using. Yes, the game will also have trophies, of the playable gods, their Glory Attacks, from mystical objects, creautures, and many more things! We hope you liked this news and we'll see you in the next day, where we'll reveal news about Mighty Guardians, thanks for reading! Day 4 So, we said that we were going to talk about Mighty Guardians, but this day, we'll talk about our latest game that will come probably this Spring for Nintendo 3DS, this game is RunBruhRun. RunBruhRun may sound very strange but its actually a very fun game, a race game between you and your friends or you alone completing levels, creating yours and playing a story mode full with challanges everywhere. The main characters are the Bruhs, fast creatures that have unique special powers. Every Bruh has a different power. Like I don't want to long this more, you can find more information about the game at the page RunBruhRun, well, that's all for this really short day, see you soon! Day 5 Nothing Day 6 Nothing Day 7 (Final Day) Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015